1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to thermoplastic molding compositions of synthetic polymeric resins and in particular to blends of diverse resins including a polyamide and a block polysiloxane--polycarbonate copolymer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The block polysiloxane--polycarbonate copolymers are well known structural adhesive compositions and are described, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,072 and 4,123,588. Polyamides are also well known polymeric resins, but they are not often compatible with other resins, for example polycarbonates since they differ from polycarbonate resins in respect to structure, molecular weight, functional groups, polarity and solubility.
The present invention is based on our finding that blends of polysiloxane--polycarbonate block copolymers and polyamide resins in certain proportions are compatible and may be formed into articles which exhibit excellent mechanical properties and a resistance to delamination (an indication of phase compatibility).